


Reversed

by Candybot14



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Genderbending, Genderswap, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candybot14/pseuds/Candybot14
Summary: Marin and Adrienne aka Fortune and Chatte Noire. Adrienne is head over heels for Marin. While Fortune can contain his obvious crush on his partner a flirty comment can manage to slip through.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First work on AO3 and my first attempt at writing a genderbend.

_Beeeep Beeep Beeep_

> "Ughh. Great, first day of school. Time to get up."

Marin manages to slip out of bed gracefully only to fall flat on his face after forgetting for the hundredth time the last step on his way down from his bed. He puts on his regular attire: a white shirt with a floral print on the top right side, a grey jacket with light red lining and his red jeans of course with his red sneakers. Pursuing his dream of becoming a fashion designer he's made everything except his sneakers.

On his way downstairs to the kitchen he sees his father Sabin Cheng standing around the counter waiting for his son to appear. Sabin has short blue hair with natural midnight blue highlights, bangs cover his forehead and brush against his upturned gunmetal blue eyes. He wears a white collared shirt and black pants with black slip ons.

> "Good morning son. Can't wait for your first day of school right?"

Marin shakes his head. "No way. If I'm lucky I'll have Cole in my class again this year." Marin replies sarcastically.

> "Wow that'll make it, five, six years you've been in the same class right?"

Marin finishes his breakfast and replies, " Yup six years. Lucky me."

Marin makes his way down a flight of stairs to find his mother in the family bakery. Tria has brown hair styled into a braided bun, to not get in the way of her baking. Her chocolate brown hair compliments her jade eyes. She has on a blue short sleeve shirt and khaki capris with black shoes. A box of pastries in her hand. Marin standing at 6 feet 3 inches, is slightly taller than his mother Tria a solid 6 feet, who completely towers her husband Sabin at 5 feet 5.

> "Bye, son and make sure to give these macarons to your classmates and not eat them at lunch." 
> 
> "Got it maman, can I at least taste- test them?" Marin asks eyeing the pastel colored treats. 

Tria laughs and responds, "you've had the chance to taste them when we were testing the recipe. It's a wonder how the calories haven't shown." 

> "OK, I get it, I won't eat  _all_ of them. Besides with the amount of work you've given me I worked it all off." With that Marin darts across the street to get to school.


	2. Meeting Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After years of asking and begging followed rising model Adrienne Agreste has finally been allowed to attend public school, and the next day it turns out to be the best decision she has made.

It took years of asking but Adrienne was finally able to convince her mother Gabriella to allow her to attend public school. Immediately after she received the news from Nathaniel, her mother's assistant, Adrienne began preparing for next week when she started at College Francois Dupont where her only friend Cole attended.

  
The following week Adrienne stood in front of her full body mirror, as she finished getting ready. Like the stereotype goes, Adrienne at her full height 5 feet 11 inches, she stared at her reflection checking over her outfit; A black short-sleeve short with five colored stripes, jean capri pants, and a white over shirt with a thin brown belt around the waist, along with her orange high tops. Her honey blonde hair that ends just after her shoulders styled into an extremely neat half-up top bun (she spent hours on Pinterest searching for the right hairstyles because she wanted to make a good impression).

  
Walking into the school, Adrienne's nerves kick in as she looks around for Cole to help her look for her classroom. She doesn't have to wonder for long when she is tackled into a hug by Cole who's roughly her height (he's 5ft 9). His platinum blonde hair cut and styled into a brushed up quiff, his natural brown hair showing at the roots, it emphasized his sky blue eyes. He wore a yellow jacket on top of a black and white striped shirt, paired with white pants and his black shoes that had yellow stripes on it.

 

>   
>  "Adri-kins! I can't believe you're here, it's been _forever_ since we got to hangout, I'll have Mom set up a special holiday for us to spend the whole day together." Adrienne looks around at the dozen students staring at the scene before them.
> 
>   
>  "Um, Cole? You can let go now, also do you think you can show me to, um Monsuer Bustier's class?" Cole immeadiately lets go and pulls her by the arm up a staircase and into a classroom.
> 
> "OK, now that you're here you can help teach Marin a lesson. Sebastian, gum."

Cole crouches down to the level of a bench seat as Sebastian takes chewed up gum out of his mouth and onto Cole's hand. Cole sticks the gum to the seat. Adrienne instantly feels guilty (the thought of someone walking around with gum on their butt is absolutely terrifying), and she goes down to get the gum off. At that moment a voice shatters her hope of not getting caught.

 

>   
>  "Hey! _What_ do you think you're doing?!"

Adrienne looks up and is astounded by the beauty that is this male in front of her. His alabaster skin is just about blemish free and a perfect fit for his button nose, pale pink thin lips and upturned striking bluebell eyes. His black hair styled into a low fade the ends seemed naturally highlighted with midnight blue. Not to mention the fact that he was furious, even though his pale face was dusted red in anger, Adrienne was _absolutely_ infatuated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...this was written in almost a completely different style. And to think there's only a 24 hour difference. (I wrote the first chapter bored in gym tbh).


	3. Meeting His Kwami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marin meets Master Fu, apologizes to Adrienne and meets Tikki.

It happened when Marin was on his way to school on the second day of school. Marin was walking out of the bakery with a box of apology macarons and croissants (his best creations) for Adrienne, he felt guilty he just yelled at her without giving her a chance to explain what happened before he entered the classroom. 

He woke up at 4:30 am and spent most of the morning before school baking the treats, it was a struggle since he usually got up 30 minutes before school started. Luckily he kept his hair short in a low fade which didn’t require much time on it. He waited on the sidewalk for the crosswalk to be free of passing cars when he saw an elderly woman crossing the street and a car heading full steam towards her. 

Without thinking he ran towards the woman and pulled her towards the sidewalk, him tripping on the curb. 

“Ma’am! Are you ok?” He stood up and immediately checked for any injuries or wounds. 

“I am fine young man, no need to worry. Here, take this box as a sign of my gratitude.” She handed Marin a black hexagonal box with red markings on it. 

“Oh um thank you, ma’am, it’s no problem really.” With that Marin darts across the street and into the school. 

~~~~~~~  
After school Marin is about to leave the school and head home when he sees Adrienne. He catches her just before she reaches her limo.

“Hey, Adrienne! I um just wanted to give you these because what I did yesterday wasn’t called for. So I made you something, I hope you like macarons and croissants. Anyway, I’m sorry I acted like that.” Marin said as he handed the box to her smiling kindly before running off to his house. 

When he was in his room, he reached into his backpack pulling out the box the woman gave him earlier. When he opened it a bright light appeared and a ladybug themed creature was left in its wake. 

AAAAAAAAAND you know how the rest goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have gotten a bit lazy writing the end.


	4. Apologizing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Marin is about to walk home he sees Adrienne and apologizes to her.

When Marin stepped out onto the steps of the school he was immediately saddened by how heavy the rain was pouring. He let his hand go from underneath the overhang of the school to see how bad the rain is. When he retracted his hand it was soaked with rain.

  
Sighing he unhooked one strap of his bookbag to search for an umbrella. After five minutes with no success, and no hood to shield some part of himself he braced himself to run into the heavy rainstorm. A timid voice broke his concentration and he turned to see who the voice belonged to.

  
He saw the new girl- Adrienne walked towards him. Immediately he felt guilty for how he behaved earlier in the day. Ignoring any and all attempts she made to apologize for what happened in the classroom. His parents raised him to be kind and forgiving which is not how he acted towards Adrienne. Sucking up his will to ignore her once more, he turned around and saw Adrienne holding an umbrella out to him. Taking this as his chance, he stepped forward and began his apology.

>   
> "I'm really sorry for how I acted towards you today. It wasn't the right thing to do- getting upset and angry without hearing your side of what happened. I know it's not the best apology but I have some macarons and croissants I was going to have later, but take them as recompense for my behavior."

He reached into his bag and pulled out a small box filled with six different color macarons and two croissants.

  
Adrienne was stunned, to say the least. When Cole had let her take the blame of putting the gum on Marin's seat, letting her get chewed out for it and him ignoring her; She thought he would never accept her apology. So when she saw him standing under the overhang of the school, she would give him her umbrella and hope they could call a truce to the situation. Yet here Marin is giving her a heartfelt apology and some food to make up for what happened.

  
She blushed slightly as she took the box from Marin, putting it carefully into her bag and looking up into the blue eyes that had her captivated.

>   
> "O-oh it's not y-your fault! Anyone would have reacted the same way. Besides if it's anyone's fault it's mine for not being able to correctly explain myself since I don't have much experience with others my age, this being my first year of public school and all."

By the time she finished her fast-paced explanation the tips of her ears were slightly warm and she could feel the blush on her cheeks darken a bit more. What surprised her the most was when Marin pulled her into a hug. She was shocked but the second she went to return the hug, Marin pulled away a small smile graced his lips as he looked at her. Afraid her words would fail her she thrust the umbrella into his hands and ran off as soon as she saw her limo pull up in front of the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals are in two weeks and a week after that school ends so expect a few more chapters by the end of June


	5. Figuring Out Feelings

Adrienne:

On my way back to my mother's condo, I began to think about my conversation with Marin. Was he sincere accepting my apology? did he feel bad for me? does he have any more macarons and croissants?

Okay, these are crazy questions, of course, he has more macaroons and croissants! His parents own a bakery/patisserie. 

After spending an hour or two on homework, and another 30 minutes contemplating who I should talk to about Marin, I decide on Cole since he's known me the longest.

"Cole, it's a good thing you answered on the first call or I would've kept calling and calling and calling and cal-. "

"Adri-kins, I love you but girl what was so important that you had to infect my spa time?"

"Well after your dumb idea of a prank that got me in trouble. I managed to apologize to Marin and we may be friends, although I hope we can be more than that with some time."

"Okay, and how does that involve me?"

"I was on my socials asking what I should do and a lot of the answers I got were that you should truce or even better be actual friends with Myles. So what do you think?"

"I think that you have too much free time on your hands since you started school. But fine, I'll try to be friendlier to Myles. As a bonus of my services, I'll help you make moves to get Marin."

"Great what's the first thing we do?"

The Next Day:

Marin: 

I woke up at 4:00 in the morning to start baking treats for the class. Mainly Aria since we were able to make up and become friends. I spent all my time making yellow macarons to celebrate the friendship in my class. Plus, since we're friends now I've decided to get to know her better, like what's her birthday, likes dislikes, etc. I know it's things that you could search on Famous Birthdays or look in her bio but it's better to know those things through conversations ya know? Form a bond, have inside jokes.

"Marin! Wake up! School starts in five minutes. What were you doing up so early in the first place?" Marin's parents Shuang and Tria who woke up to start the day in their bakery/patisserie when they found their son sprawled out on the counter two trays of macarons and croissants on a table next to the oven. Marin's hair was unkempt, eyes slightly puffy, with bags under his eyes. After a few minutes, they managed to wake Marin up enough that he'll be able to get dressed and prepare for school. 

At School

Marin managed to get to school somewhat on time before the rest of his classmates arrived. He got to his seat and promptly flopped down (after carefully placing his backpack and boxes of treats down on the inside of his desk)and fell a sleep. 

As his classmates started arriving and saw him sleep. Nevaeh and August forced everyone to stay quiet until class started. Everyone was compliant except for one person. Leo Allocco. Italian student, certified liar and a hater of all things Myles. 

"Hey guys! How's it hanging? I just got back from a trip to Martha's Vineyard, they have amazing grapes if you want some." 

August was about to go and get a grape that Leo was offering when Nevaeh held her hand out to the side stopping him from going. "Thanks Leo, but not right now, we're trying not to wake up Myles and let him sleep till class starts."

Leo hesitates for a moment, his right eye blinking very hard before he nods his head and quietly moves to his seat in the back. Within a few minutes Adrienne and Cole arrive talking about how Cole can make amends with Myles. 

Monsieur Bustier arrives and has August wake up Marin, which works for the first half of the class. Towards the end Myles starts to drift off, days with little to no sleep, designing and creating the treats for his class wore him out. 

For the lunch hour which after spending 15 minutes napping, Marin is awake and hands out the macarons he made for his class. Ardienne he personally gives to know more about her.

As school ends for the day, Cole with a push from Adrienne, walks up to Marin. 

"Hey dor- I mean Marin can I talk to you for a minute?" Marin looks at Cole's terribly disguised nervousness and nods his head. They walk into the locker room. Myles looks around curiously at Cole who is wringing his hands trying to think of a way to say his apology for Aria to be able to make a move on Myles. Cole finally takes a deep breath getting Myles' attention. 

"Ok so there's no way to say this calmly without trying to vomit, but here goes. I apologize for the gum incident and what happened between you and Aria. It was childish and I would like to start over so Aria's friends can be somewhat civil. Soo truce?" Cole sticks his hand out and Myles smiles lightly not noticing the blush painted across Cole's face and shake his hand. 

"Truce, it's nice to stop fighting and rekindle our friendship, Cole."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who finally updated!  
> A/N next chapter will have basic character info


	6. Character Info

Marin Li Cheng: 

Middle name: Reason/Strong or Powerful

Height: 6'3

DOB: November 24, 2003

Likes: fashion design, video games, web design, baking, cooking (recipes his parents passed on to him)

"Be a warrior when it comes to delivering on your ambitions"- Robin S. Sharma

Adrienne Ildiko Agreste:

Middle name: Fighting a war

Height: 5'11

DOB: May 16, 2003

Likes: anime, k-pop, computer science, chemistry, photography, modeling (sometimes)

"If we wait until we're ready, we'll be waiting for the rest of our lives"- Lemony Snicket

August Durant Cesaire:

Durant: Steadfast

Height: 5'8

DOB: March 3, 2003

Likes: videography, journalism, digital art, unique writing styles

"You should write not what you know but what you can find out about"-Robert J. Sawyer

Neveah E.B Lahiffe:

Middle name: Ella Baker (African- American civil rights, human rights activist)

Height: 5'7.5

DOB: December 12, 2003

Likes: music, computer science, graphic design, writing, headphones

"The world beyond my headphones is too chaotic"-Dean Bakopoulos

Colton Dahra Bourgeois:

Middle name: Rich individual

Height: 5'9

DOB: August 18, 2003

Likes: business management, photography, money, spas

"I have ways of making that you know nothing of"-John D. Rockefeller

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment any mistakes. I know this short but I'm breaking up the episode.


End file.
